1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central processing unit (CPU) socket assembly, and particularly to a CPU socket assembly with a pick up cap which can be firmly assembled to a CPU socket while permitting easy removal thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a pick up cap is attached to a CPU socket for being sucked by a vacuum device for facilitating positioning of the CPU socket on a printed circuit board before soldering. Referring to FIG. 4, a related pick up cap 6 has an upper surface 61, a bottom surface 62, and a plurality of protrusions 63 projecting from the bottom surface 62. The protrusions 63 are adapted to be interferentially fit in a corresponding opening defined in the CPU socket.
However, the related pick up cap 6 has problems as follows. For ensuring a secure engagement between the pick up cap 6 and the CPU socket, the interference force between sidewalls of the opening of the CPU socket and the protrusions 63 should be increased. However, if the interference force is too large, it is difficult for a user to assemble/disassemble the pick up cap 6 to/from the socket and the socket may be scratched by the protrusions 63. If the interference force between the sidewalls of the opening and the protrusions 63 is reduced to facilitate assembly and disassembly of the pick up cap 6, the pick up cap 6 may disengage from the socket when sucked by the vacuum device. Thus, an improved pick up cap which can be firmly assembled to the socket and which can also be easily removed from the socket manually is required.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a CPU socket assembly with a pick up cap which can be firmly assembled to a CPU socket and which can be easily removed manually.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a CPU socket assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a base defining an array of contact passageways, a plurality of conductive contacts received in the contact passageways, a cover movably mounted on the base and defining an array of pin holes in alignment with the contact passageways of the base adapted for insertion of pins of a CPU, an actuator disposed between the cover and the base for driving the cover to move along the base, and a pick up cap positioned on the cover. The pick up cap comprises a flat plate and a pair of latches respectively formed on opposite sides of the flat plate for hooking on to opposite sides of the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.